Talk:Protagonist/@comment-97.123.21.73-20170111104902
SPOILERS BELOW play the games if you wish. Especially exoptable money! My theory on the whole thing is this: Presentable liberty is the sequal: Which is literally a game about desperation. Which the literal progression of the story is in letters/waiting. Combined with the feeling of nobody being around you anymore. That you're only use to Doctor money is to make more money. To be profitable and a walking sack of valued organs. Exoptable money being it's prequal, the game is like any other idle game: make more money, buy more upgrades. You get a letter that "progresses" the story. It all had to start with a cat that, somehow was giving you a lot of money each return. Why does the cat do that? It doesn't matter it's giving you more money for upgrades to the money machine! So on the 4th trip back, i'd say you send him again and i think the cat may have been stealing from her, how else would she find it? She killed it and told you it was a way to make more money. How could we say no to the fur? As awful as it is in concept, she killed the cat as punishment and said you could use that cat for money that way. Now my theory on the virus is A. Dr.Money really did poison you and you took the antidote and organ failure death. The can of beans at the end is your final :*D i'm so fucked this is the end. The other is B. Dr.money Tricked you into thinking you were poisined with the letter, saying you need to give us your money for the antidote. Once you purchase it, because he tells you that it causes organ failure. (much like an upgrade) We have to buy the antidote anyway because we have no choice in progressing. And that money you give him is what he uses to make the virus. You still take the antidote, but you never really know whether or not that virus was put into you at all or not. The money going towards the antiode you bought, is enough money to make a virus to destroy the world right? So you buying the antidote to a virus you may or may not have had MAY have caused the whole virus to begin in the first place! becaue no virus is mentioned in the world until you buy the antidote/the antidote is organ failing. you just know you have a nice little can of beans to eat in the end of it all. Because why does it matter? You're going to die. Because you progressed by buying what you wanted in the game. That's the great sin of idle games. Of our thrist for more, higher numbers, higher progression. More shit on our screen flying through the air. So that's the end, the "highest point" in the idle game for money. Because the money was something we wanted hense the name : exoptable money. Money that you have a impeccible urge for that is impossible to resist. You wanted money, you got money :3 and a nice kitty cat that got killed for your thirst, yet you use him for more even in death.. And Dr.Money was the 1 person who was fucked up enough to trick you Via world destorying virus/organ spilling maching of worthless organs. The next game is how he carries out that world with a virus, organ failing antidote, and "real antidote" Because staying in the room makes you his valued meatbag of organs, allowing himself and the select people to be like you, Virus free, useable. Leaving is showing you could be free, as depressing, as lonely, and as fucked as it all is. All of it started because of the PLAYER'S Want for money/greed via magic box with upgrades and Dr.money wanted to rob the player of the money, in a self fuffillling virus/antidote scheme that kicks off everything.